When A Rose Grew In The Snow
by Jakidmaffa
Summary: It has been a few months since the Vytal Festival Tournament and things have finally been settling down for team RWBY. Rated M for possible smut and other adult themes.


Hello. Thanks to all of you who decided to read this. I am planning on making this at least a few chapters long, mostly focusing on White Rose as you can probably tell from the title but seeing as how Bumblebee is my favorite possible couple in this series and I already made them a couple in this story, I might do a few chapters focusing on them, probably giving their backstory. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

 **When A Rose Grew In The Snow: a RWBY fanfic**

With the roads starting to be covered in a layer of snow and with the Beacon finals having just ended, most of the students were getting ready to head home for the winter break. However with their father and uncle having to work through the break, Ruby and Yang decided to stay at Beacon with Weiss and Blake who had not been looking forward to going home to their highly dysfunctional families.

"Get a room," Ruby thought as she looked over at her sister and her newest girlfriend, Blake, making out in Blake's bed across the room. Contrary to how she was acting, Ruby was actually very proud of her sister because Ruby really liked Blake and Yang had not been known to have the best choice in companions.

While contemplating her sister's relationship, Ruby's mind did what it always did and drifted to thoughts about the woman resting below her. Whenever she thought about Weiss her heart would race and her blood would rush to her face as she would imagine her and the Heiress kissing with just as much passion as they had that night…

* * *

Ruby and Weiss had just finished studying for the final in Oobleck's class and they had decided that they would celebrate at their favorite bar in downtown Vale, The Hearth. They liked it for its cozy atmosphere and because it was the only place in the kingdom that would allow Ruby to make s'mores in their fireplace while Weiss relaxed in a comfy couch with a soothing drink in her hand.

The leader had just finished eating her third treat when Weiss beckoned her over, handing Ruby a glass of eggnog.

Ruby wrinkled her nose at the strong scent of alcohol coming from her glass. "I-I can't drink this Weiss, I'm too young," she whispered, having never had a drop of alcohol in her life.

"Don't worry Ruby, no one has to know and you have definitely earned it for how well you have been studying for tomorrow's test," said the heiress, always wanting to see what the energetic girl would be like when she got drunk.

After some more encouragement from Weiss, the leader took a sip of the creamy liquid and reveled at its taste, sweet and bitter mixing into a perfect symphony of flavor on her taste buds.

"Is this what all alcohol tastes like?" she exclaimed, already a little tipsy after just one sip.

Hoping to pique the girl's curiosity, Weiss said, "Actually there are so many different kinds, all with different flavors, that I'm sure there are tons that you would like. Would you like to try something else?"

It wasn't long after the leader excitedly took the heiress up on her offer that they were cuddling on the couch in a drunken stupor, giggling at some joke that Weiss had made about how Ruby had to be Santa because she wears red and has a habit of eating and drinking everybody's milk and cookies.

Then something pink caught Ruby's eye and as she turned to look at whatever it was, she realized that she was staring at Weiss' lips and she felt something stir inside of her. As she was puckering her lips and leaning in, Weiss realized that her dream was finally coming true and mashed her lips against Ruby's, causing the leader to moan as blood was rising to her chest. After what seemed like no time at all, they broke away from each other, catching their breath before the silence was broken.

"So… that was a thing," said Ruby, still trying to make sense of this new feeling that she felt.

"Yes, a thing that will never happen again," said the Heiress, trying to hide her feelings as she ran out of the bar.

* * *

"RUBY, ARE YOU OK?" shouted the brawler as she was shaking the younger girl, trying to get a reply.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about something," said the leader as she realized what was happening.

"I was so worried about you," said Yang. "Are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that I keep worrying about what Cinder's plan was and why she was doing it," said Ruby, not wanting to divulge what she was actually thinking about.

"That does explain why you've seemed so out of it lately, but that doesn't make sense because weren't you the first one to say that she was just crazy and that she had no real plan except to cause chaos?" said the cat faunus, looking up from her book to see what all the commotion was about.

"Well… yeah but that was just so that you guys wouldn't worry about it," said the leader as she was caught red-handed.

"It's nice that you're trying to protect us Ruby but we are a team and you shouldn't hide things from us," said Weiss, not realizing that she was the actual cause of the problem.

"Well maybe you should stop forcing your opinions on others Weiss!" Ruby shouted before she could stop herself.

The other members of team RWBY were so stunned that they didn't even try to stop their leader as she sped out the dorm, leaving rose petals in her wake.

"Ruby! RUBY!" Yang was shouting as she ran around the school looking for her little sister.

When Ruby wasn't on the roof Yang decided to channel her inner Ruby, thinking, "milk and cookies, milk and cookies, milk and – oh dammit this isn't working!"

Just as she was about to give up and head back to the dorm, something clicked in her mind and she almost wanted to hit herself for how simple the answer was.

"Of course she's in the rose garden, OF COURSE!" Yang thought as she was racing towards her sister's favorite place in the entire academy.

As Yang turned a corner she saw a small amount of movement among the sea of red and chased it, running into her sister instantly as Ruby had stopped moving when she saw her sister.

"I guess you stopped to smell the roses," said Yang as she collapsed on the ground trying to catch her breath from running for so long.

"Yeah I guess I did," said Ruby, chuckling as she sat down next to her sister, Yang always having a calming effect on her younger sister.

"Does this mean that you will stay and tell me what is going on?" Yang asked, Ruby nodding in response.

Ruby sighed as she saw her sister waiting patiently for her explanation. "It's Weiss, you see…"

Yang stayed silent as Ruby was recounting the events of that night at The Hearth, not even commenting when she heard that Weiss had given her baby sister alcohol or when Ruby went into great detail about the kiss that they shared.

"Yeah that's pretty cold even for Weiss. Maybe we should start calling her liquid nitrogen queen," Yang said, trying to lighten the mood. Seeing that her joke had no effect on her little sister, she saw that Ruby was taking this a lot harder than she had originally thought.

Reverting back to her motherly tendencies, Yang tried to console little sister, "In all seriousness, it seems that Weiss does actually care for you but for some reason she is holding back her feelings, probably because she thinks that she is protecting you from some part of herself that she doesn't want you to see."

"Are you sure? Because we were drunk…" said Ruby, hoping that her sister wasn't wrong.

"From what you are saying, Weiss probably wasn't drunk; I've seen her drink before and the amount that she drank that night probably didn't even really faze her, it seems like she had planned that night and wanted to be sober when you guys kissed." Yang said.

"OK, I get why she has been pushing me away, but what do I do now?" Ruby asked.

"Just tell her how you feel and show that you support her. That's how I got Blake to open up." Yang said. "And while you're here, a flower goes a long way in helping to show your feelings."

After picking the best rose that she could find, Ruby hugged and thanked her sister and then sped off to find Weiss.

* * *

Please follow, favorite and review if you liked it.


End file.
